I hate you, I love you
by lolipopasha
Summary: "She put a hand on his chest and his heart raced under her tiny palm. Her smile grew wider and he swallowed hard. Damn, he hated that she still had this power over him. He was a freaking werewolf now for god sake, not this shy junior kid who had been rejected by the Ice Queen ! She was too beautiful for her own good. "
1. Chapter 1

AN : I know, I know, I should be working on my other fanfictions. But I can't help it. Lysaac is such a perfect couple ! I'll update my other stories this week end, promise. But right now, it's Lysaac !  
So, in this story, instead of Cora, it's Issac who deliver the message from Derek (btw, how cute was that ?! Dydia, yeah !)

* * *

As setting off the fire alarm, Isaac cursed Derek in his mind. He should be fighting the alpha pack with him, but here he was, babysitting Lydia Martin, the devil in Prada. He watched as Aiden left the coach's office and waited until he was out of sight. When Lydia opened the door he was already there. First, there was an obvious surprise in her big green eyes, but it was soon replaced by anger.

-You did that ?!

He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. She crossed her arms on her chest and he tried very hard to not look at it.

-I don't have all day Lahey, so spill.

-Derek wants you to stop seeing Aiden. Like right now.

She narrowed her eyes and he swore that he saw smoke coming out of her ears. She was obviously pissed.

-You can tell your little grumpy alpha that I do what I want, she said slowly while taking a step closer. And if he wants to tell me something, he can face me like a man instead of sending his puppies.

She couldn't be closer to him than she was now. And he realized how small and breakable she was.  
He never considered her as a friend. She was a major bitch. A cold, heartless monster. But somehow, the idea of her getting hurt was unbearable.

-Lydia, it's for your own good. You have no idea what they're capable of. He's just using you. So find yourself a new boyfriend and stay out of trouble, please.

A devilish smile replaced her previous angry pout and he frowned. She was so unpredictable, there was no way to know how she was going to react. And it scared him.

-Is it Derek...or you who doesn't want me near him ?

She put a hand on his chest and his heart raced under her tiny palm. Her smile grew wider and he swallowed hard. Damn, he hated that she still had this power over him. He was a freaking werewolf now for god sake, not this shy junior kid who had been rejected by the Ice Queen ! She was too beautiful for her own good.

-So, if I stop seeing Aiden...I'm gonna need another distraction...

She licked her lips slowly, captivating him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her mouth, so full and tempting...

As she slid her hand down his torso, he came back to his senses and grabbed it roughly.

-You're not my type, he growled

He could read fear in her eyes but she replaced it by her usual confidence, the one he hated so badly.

-I'm everyone's type. Now let go of me.

He squizzed her wrist a little tighter and smiled when she winced. Who had the control now ?

-I said...

-Let go, she said let go.

He turned his head and spotted Stiles with a very serious expression on his face. This coudn't be good.

* * *

Dead. Boyd was dead. He had to watch helplessly his best friend being murdered by the unwilling hands of their alpha. If he had arrived just a couple minutes earlier, maybe he could have stop this. Maybe he could have saved Boyd. Maybe...It was all her fault. All of this because of...

-Lydia ?

-Hey Scott...

How dare she come here like nothing happened ?! He didn't wanted to look at her. He wanted to let his head burried in his pillow until she was gone. Because if he got even the slightest glimpse at her face, he wouldn't be able to stop himslef. He would kill her, in the McCall's house. And Melissa would kick his sorry wolf ass.

-Can I talk to Isaac one second ?

-Sure, answered Scott.

A silence followed and he hoped that she was gone. But then came once again her irritating voice.

-Alone ?

-Oh...yeah, sorry.

Footseps. Door closing. Silence. Sighs.

-Look, Isaac...

-Go away, he cuted angrily.

-Can you please look at me ?

He stayed still and she growled.

-Fine. Do what you want. I...I just...I know that you must be mad at me. Because you were with me instead of...You can hate me. But if you need someone to talk to...Just...Whatever...

He heard her make a quick exit and he sat slowly on the bed. He was suprised that she had figured out how he felt. She was so self centered that it was hard to believe that she could acknowledge someone else's feelings. But it didn't change anything...really...really ?


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Lydia POV. Feel free to review and tell me what you think about it, your words mean a lot. Also if you're a fan of Lysaac, check out BexBate's stories, they're amazing !

* * *

As grabbing some books from her locker, Lydia spotted Isaac walking down the hall. She hated how her heart tightened in her chest at the sight of him. She shouldn't feel guilty, it wasn't her fault. Even if he was strong he couldn't have defeated the alpha pack. So being with her when Boyd had been killed didn't change anything. Maybe it even saved his life. Still, she couldn't help it. She felt like it was all her fault and she hated that.

She shivered when their eyes locked, a fire dancing in his grey orbs. It lasted only a few seconds but it felt like hours. He disappeared in a classroom, **_her_** classroom. Just her luck...

She sighed heavily and walked to class reluctantly. Of course, the only free sit was next to him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her way to show that she didn't care (even if she did) and sat gracefully.

She tried to concentrate on today's lesson, but she kept glancing at him every five seconds. He was focussing on the teacher, like if English Litterature was the most passionate subject on earth. But the way his hands were grabbing the table, turning his knuckles white, gave away his little act.  
So that was how much he hated her...Well, at least he didn't try to rip her heart out. Maybe it was an encouraging sign. So she cut a piece of paper from her notebook and searched for the right thing to write. A simple**_ "Isaac, I need to talk to you. Lunch time ?"_** would have to do, even though she had no freaking clue about what she was going to talk about. She had three periods to figure it out, chemistry and trigo were boring enough to think about something else.

She turned the piece of paper into a little ball and threw it toward Isaac. Unfortunately, her aiming skills were freaking lame...the ball bumped on his head and ended up on the floor, next to the teacher's desk.  
He gave her the coldest stare she had ever received and she really thought that he was going to kill her, right now, in a classroom full of student. But the teacher's voice saved her from an early violent and painful death.

-Isaac, Lydia, you will both stay for detention on last period. Maybe this will help you concentrate instead of exchanging love notes during my class !

She gasped at Ms Parker's insinuations and felt all eyes on her. Her classmates were already whispering gossips and she even saw Pamela Troy sending a text while chuckling. She was definitely going to kick the bitch's butt after shcool ! She heard Isaac growl loudly and she tried to hid behind her red curls. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Isaac didn't had lunch with them today. What a surprise...She had to face their friends alone, all of them asking her about the rumor, without letting her the time to answer. Of course they had heared about it before lunch time. Thanks to Pam Troy and her little evil text. Stiles had been pretty upset about it, but she didn't had the strenght and patience to deal with his little crush on her, not today, not when all the school was gossiping about her non-existant relationship with Isaac, who must now hated her even more than before, if it was possible. So she had left without a word and finished her lunch in the girl's bathroom.

During history class, she had heard some girls she didn't even know trying to find a name for the "new hot couple". They had ended up with Lysaac, and Lydia gained an extra hour of detention when she had yelled at the girls. And when she had thought that her day couldn't be worse, Isaac and Aiden fought in the hallway, in front of the whole school. It had gave the gossipers more rumors to spread. Now she was dating them both and they had fought because of it.  
The old Lydia would have been thrilled about this. More popularity, drama, love triangle...But right now it felt like a major pain in the ass.

Then came detention. He didn't even looked at her during the whole speech of Ms Parker, and she wasn't sure if she was happy or not about it. They had to clean the eraser room. Her and Isaac Lahey in a tiny room was the perfect way to end this fucking day.  
At first they worked in silence and she had to admit that she was suprised that he didn't take advantage of the situation and just kill her.  
When she was sure that her life wasn't in danger, she decided that it was time to break the silence.

-Isaac...

-Don't ! He cuted angrily.

She threw a brush at him before she even had the time to think about what she was doing. When he turned around to face her, shock on his face, she decided that now wasn't the time to show him that she was afraid. So she threw him a death glare and crossed her arms on her chest.

-Did you **_REALLY_** threw a brush at a werewolf, in a tiny closet, with no one around ?!

-Yeah, she answered in a confident tone.

-Then you're not as smart as everyone says...

She scoffed but shivered when he walked slowly to her, his eyes glowing yellow. The more she stepped back, the more he stepped forward and soon she was trapped between him and the wall.

-If you hurt me...

-You'll do what ? He challenged

When she didn't answered he did this annoying thing with his eyebrow.

-I could kill you in a heartbeat...

He took her throat in his hand and she closed her eyes. She prayed silently that he would make it quick. She suddenly thought about Jackson and her heart broke. She would never see him again. But even if Isaac didn't end her life right now, she knew she would never see him again anyway. He didn't care about her. Her parents didn't care about her. Even her little group of friend would get over it fast enough.

-Do it...

The words escaped her mouth and she realized how broken she was. She didn't even care to die.  
She felt his hand leave her throat and she opened her eyes. Isaac looked confused, his eyebrows frowned and his eyes questioning.

-What...

-I don't care, she cuted. I really don't. And nobody care either. So go ahead, kill me.

He looked at her in disbelief, like if he didn't believed her, but his expression softened when he realized that she wasn't bluffing. Surely because her heart was beating at a steady rythm, a sign that she wasn't lying.  
They looked at each other in silence for several minutes, Isaac still pinnig her against the wall, and when his grey orbs turned back to yellow she closed her eyes once again in anticipation, waiting for his claws or fangs to dig in her flesh. But instead she felt warm and soft lips against her own. She was surprised at first but then she kissed him back like if her life depended on it. It was a desperate and passionate kiss. Two broken souls trying to hold onto the other, trying to feel something.  
She ran her hands in his curly hair and his grabbed her ass to lift her up. She instinctively put her legs around him and gasped when her back crashed hard against the wall.  
Isaac's mouth left hers and she was about to protest but ended up moaning instead when they locked with her neck. She felt like he was devouring her and she loved this feeling.

-Well well, aren't we cosy ?

They stopped their hot make out session to look at Aiden. Isaac growled. It could only mean one thing. Trouble...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with a longer chapter. Thank you so much for your kind reviews ! I hope you'll enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Isaac dropped Lydia carefully to the floor and put himself in front of her defensively.

-Seriously ? Scoffed Aiden. I won't hurt her. She's way too much sexy.

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Isaac growled once again and she began to wonder if it was his favourite thing to do. There was way too much testosterone in the air for her own taste, so she pushed gently Isaac out of her way and faced the alpha.

-What do you want ? She asked in a cold tone

-Ouch, it hurts, he said while placing a dramatic hand on his heart. I thought you liked me.

-That was before you kill one of my friend.

She couldn't tell what was the emotion that crossed the alpha's eyes, but it was gone as fast as it cames.

-It's not like that dog mattered anyway.

Everything happened really fast after that. Isaac pushed her roughly out of his way and she went crashing hard against a metallic shelf. She heard growls and what seemed like bone cracking, and when her head stopped spinning she spotted Aidan throwing the other werewolf through the open door.

-Want to see me beat the crap out of your new boyfriend ? He smirked before walking out of the room.

She gathered all the strength she had to stand up from her really non-glamourous position and followed her former "distraction". He had Isaac pinned against a locker, his larg palms around the throat of the beta, who was gasping desperately for air.

-Stop it ! She yelled before running to them.

She grabbed Aiden's strong forearms and tried, in vain, to take his hands away from Isaac. It was like he didn't even noticed her and she suddenly felt very angry. She was so tired of being defenseless ! So she did the first thing she thought of, she bit hard on his exposed flesh. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as he screamed in pain and let go of Isaac. She felt waves of pride running through her veins, but Aiden's sudden iron grip on her wrist made them turned into waves of fear, crashing hard against her hammering heart.

-Why do you care about them ? He yelled in her face. He tried to kill you, remember ?!

Confusion flashed on her face and he looked like a dear caught in headlights.

-How could you know about that ?

-Aiden, you're being incredibly rude, scowled a deep voice.

She turned around, as far as Aiden's grip on her wrist allowed her to, and she saw a blind man. Deucalion. Stiles told her about him, and she had to admit that he was terrifying.

-Let go of the girl, we have some business to attend.

She shivered as the man smirked at her, and she watched them leave, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when they were out of sight. She then ran to Isaac's side. The poor thing was still lying on the floor, probably waiting for his wounds to heal.

-Are you ok ? She asked

-Do I look ok to you ?! He snapped

She was surprised by his reaction. Five minutes ago, his tongue had been inside her mouth, his hands all over her, and now he was going back to his cold, jerk self.  
She hold out her hand to him but he slapped it away and got up by himself. She returned the death glare he was shooting at her.

-What is your problem ? She yelled

-What is **MY** problem ? He chuckled, but was obviously not amused. **YOU** are my problem !

-Fuck you ! I just saved your ass and this is how you repay me ?!

Now he was laughing. Laughing at her. She wanted so hard to slap him right now, but her wrist was so sore that she resisted the urge.

-You saved me ?! This is fucking hilarious. I don't need you, never did, never will.

She crossed her arms on her chest and try to find some bitchy comment to snap but she was too tired. All she wanted was a hot shower, pain killers and to be far away from this asshole.

-Fine. I'm out of here. I'll let you clean up this mess alone, since you don't need my help.

Isaac finally noticed how his fight with Aiden had destroyed the lockers and all the blood on the floor. She shot him a triumphant 100 watt smile and left him alone without looking back.

* * *

After cleaning the mess by himslef, Isaac went to Derek's loft and told him about his fight with Aiden. He didn't talk about his hot make out session with Lydia, but he knew that her scent was all over him. He took the longest shower of his life, trying to wash away the smell of strawberry and vanilla, but it was like it was imprinted on his damn skin. After an entire hour of scratching and washing, he went to bed but of course, he couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept drifting to the annoying redhead girl. How could he both wanted to cut her in half and fuck her sensless at the same time ?!

It was too confusing, especially for him. His dating record wasn't long and it never lasted more than a month, so he had no idea what all those weird feelings meant. Images of Lydia and himself in the eraser room flashed in his mind and he growled in frustration. He needed fresh air to clear his mind, so he put some clothes on quickly and sneaked out of Derek's loft. He climbed on his brand new bike and rode fast. The wind on his face and the high-speed had the desired effect and soon she was out of his mind. He enjoyed the late ride and let his instincts guide him through the streets of Beacon Hill. Which led him straight to Lydia Martin's house.

-Fuck, he sweared as parking his bike on the opposite sidewalk.

He silently made his way into her yard and climbed to her window. He felt like a freaking stalker. Why was he here, spying on a sleeping Lydia, when he hated her guts ? And why did he kissed her in the eraser room when he could have kill her and relieve himself from the guilt of Boyd's death ? He was over his stupid freshman crush on her. He really was. But something in her eyes had shook him up. It had been like looking in a mirror. She was as broken as he was, and somehow he had needed to melt his sorrow with hers.

She was asleep in her king size bed, facing him. She looked peaceful, almost innocent. He could leave right now, but his feet didn't seemed to obey and instead of returning to his bike led him inside. He shook his head at her negligence. When a mean and dangerous pack of alphas was in town, you really shouldn't let your window wide open. He was kneeling in front of her now, so close that he could feel her breath on his face. He didn't know what he was supposed to do next. Hell, he didn't even know why he was here in the first place.

He stopped breathing when she opened her eyes sleepily. His own widened in shock, like a dear caught in headlights. She didn't say anything, she didn't even screamed like he supposed she would. She just stared at him. He felt suddenly really awkward and stupid.

-I...I just wanted to...talk to you about Aiden interest on you. It's weird.

He slapped himself mentally at his lame excuse. But yet he had been surprised at the alpha's earlier comment, about him trying to kill her. He thought for about half a second that she had bought his shit, but she raised a skeptical eyebrow while sitting up.

-In the middle of the night ? In **MY** bedroom ?

He scratched his curly hair nervously and tried to find something to say.

-You shouldn't leave your window open you know, in case...

-In case some Edward Cullen wannabe wants to watch me sleep ? She finished

He growled and made his way to her window, but her voice stopped him.

-Wait !

He turned around and watched as she climbed out of bed and walked toward him. He noticed that she was only wearing a nightgown, a very short one. When she was only inches from him, out of the blue, she tried to slap him. But he was a werewolf, he was faster, stronger. He caught her wirst before she could touch him and she winced in pain. He noticed the big bruise on her tiny wrist and it made his stomach turn. His veins turned black as he took her pain away and she looked at him deeply. Then he felt her hot and sweet lips on his. She tasted like strawberries. He kissed back, hungrily. His mind was shouting at him to run, to escape the temptress, but his instincts told him to never stop touching her.  
Her arms found their way around his neck and his to her waist and she moaned as his tongue caressed hers. They somehow managed to reach the bed, him on top of her, but he abruptly stopped their second make out session. She seemed confused, but most of all, she was aroused, he could smell it. And it drove him insane.

-Fuck it, he growled before crashing his lips on hers once again.

He felt her hands lifting his shirt, and he had to pull away reluctantly to lift his arms above his head. When his shirt was off, he quickly got rid of his shoes, socks and pants. He looked at her, lying on her back, waiting for him, lips swollen, her quick breathing raising her full breast up and down. She was so beautiful. He slowly got rid of her silk red nightgown, and his eyes widened at her naked form. She was perfect. He swallowed hard and she grabbed his neck, pulling her to him in a sweet kiss. She then rolled on top of him, and he was surprised by her strength.

-I hope you're fully heal wolf boy, because it's gonna be a long night !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : I won't really follow the time line of the show and change some stuff that happened. Reviews make me want to do more !

* * *

The booty calls with Isaac had become somehow an enjoyable yet confusing habit. At first, the usual pattern was that they argued, him calling Lydia self-centered and shallow and her yelling back that he was a stupid loser, and they ended up having rough sex in empty classrooms, closets or bathrooms. Her wardrobe suffered a lot from their secret rendez-vous, since he seemed to enjoy ripping appart everything little bit of clothes she could wear. From dresses to lingerie. She was annoyed, but not enough to stop sneaking around with him.

A month flew like hours, and things changed a bit. Now he was coming at her house every night to tell her that it was a mistake, that it would never happen again, but everytime she cut his familiar speech with a passionate kiss and he happily kissed back. He never stayed after sex. Hell, he didn't even look or speak to her when they were done. Everytime she sighed sadly when his body left hers. She was exasperated, but not enough to stop sneaking around with him.

Nobody knew about their little affair, not even Allison. She even suspected her best friend to have some kind of secret crush on Isaac. They spent a lot of time together, working on plans to defeat the alpha pack and trying to find out who the Darrach was. She didn't know how she felt about that. She knew she shouldn't care, Isaac wasn't her boyfriend, just a hot distraction. But there was this irritating little ball of jealousy in the pit of her stomach everytime she catched Allison staring at him, or Isaac laughing at something she said at lunch. He never laughed with her. He barely even talked beside the now current insults he threw at her before sex. She was pissed, but not enough to stop sneaking around with him.

She stopped seeing Aiden, but he kept following her around. Almost everyday she had flowers, notes or chocolates in her locker. She changed her combination three times already, but he always succeed at finding it. She didn't know why he had such a huge interest on her and her friends kept telling her to be careful and to stay away from him. She kinda hoped that Isaac would show some jealousy about the alpha chasing after her, but he never did. She was furious, but not enough to stop sneaking around with him.

Spring prom was in two weeks, a week after the memorial concert. She still didn't have a date, but she secretly hoped Isaac would ask her. She laughed at herself while sliding under her covers. Of course he wouldn't, he didn't even like her. She was just an easy way to let go of his 17 years of frustration. She would have to content herself with that, for now.

* * *

The booty calls with Lydia had become somehow an enjoyable yet confusing habit. At first, the usual pattern was that they argued, him calling Lydia self-centered and shallow and her yelling back that he was a stupid loser, and they ended up having rough sex in empty classrooms, closets or bathrooms. If he couldn't heal as quickly as he did, his back would be a giant scratch, since she seemed to enjoy digging her nails into his flesh until blood drip from the wounds. Everytime it hurted like a bitch. He was annoyed, but not enough to stop sneaking around with her.

A month flew like hours, and things changed a bit. Now he was coming at her house every night to tell her that it was a mistake, that it would never happen again, but everytime she cut his familiar speech with a passionate kiss and he happily kissed back. He never stayed after sex, because her heavy annoyed sighs were telling him to go the hell away from her. He felt rejected, and it kind of hurt. So he never looked or spoke to her when they were done. He was exasperated, but not enough to stop sneaking around with her.

Nobody knew about their little affair, not even Scott. He even suspected his best friend to have some kind of secret crush on Lydia. They spent a lot of time together, founding dead bodies and discussing strategies. He didn't know how he felt about that. He knew he souldn't care, Lydia wasn't his girlfriend, just a (very pleasant) way to let go of his numerous frustrations. But there was this irritating little ball of jealousy in the pit of his stomach everytime he catched Scott staring at her, or Lydia laughing at something he said at lunch. She never laughed with him. She barely even talked beside the now current insults she threw at him before sex. He was pissed, but not enough to stop sneaking around with her.

And if being jealous of Scott and Stiles wasn't enough, Aiden kept trying to get her, always following her around, talking to her, leaving stupid gifts in her locker. This guy had a weird obsession with her and he was worried that she was some part of an evil plan. He knew she stopped seeing him though, because she promised Scott, but he couldn't help being jealous. He did a good job at hiding this unwelcome feeling, but as weeks passed, it began harder to contain himself. He was furious, but not enough to stop sneaking around with her.

Spring prom was in two weeks, a week after the memorial concert. He didn't wanted to go, but he was afraid that Lydia would with someone else. Yet, he couldn't just ask her to come with him, she would laugh at him. She didn't even like him, he was just her boy toy. He would have to content himself with that, for now.

* * *

He watched from her yard as she went to bed, then climbed the familiar way to her window. She left it open for him, as usual, and she opened her eyes when he reached her side.

-We have to stop, he almost whispered

Those four words were losing more and more sense everytime he said them. He kept telling them to her out of habit, but the main reason was because she couldn't know that deep inside of him he didn't mean them.

She just stared at him, as usual, waiting for the rest of his little speech. But tonight, it died in his throat. He couldn't do this anymore. But he also couldn't tell her the truth.  
He took off his shoes, socks, jeans, t-shirt and boxer-shorts while she looked at him in confusion. He joined her in bed, in complete silence, and lifted an hesitant hand to her cheek. She jumped a little at the touch, eyebrows frowned, narrowed eyes, her breath quick and heavy.  
He stroke her soft porcelain skin before leaning forward, his lips brushing lightly against hers. She was shaking in his embrace, her tiny hands gripping his sandy blond curls in a desperate manner, as if she was going to fall if she let go. He trailed hot open-mouthed kisses along her jawline while massaging her scalp sweetly and she moaned. It wasn't the sound he was used to, no. It wasn't loud, just a whisper. And it made electric sparks travel his whole body.  
His mouth captured hers in a tender kiss. For the first time that night, they didin't had sex. They made love.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the double POV's. Tell me what you think about it and if wou want more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your kind words ! So, I added a little Scydia side to the story (I love them, can't help it), but it will stay Lysaac all the way, don't worry.

* * *

A week. A fucking entire week since he had showed up at her house. He had been avoiding her like a coward for seven days because he was scared, scared that she might not feel the same way he did. He wouldn't be able to handle another rejection from her, his heart wouldn't be able to ever recover, not when he was undeniably and irrevocably in love with her. But now, as he looked at Scott and Lydia's entwine fingers, he was scared that he'd lost her forever. Not that he ever truly had her though.  
He knew she could feel his burning gaze on her and she turned around to shoot him a death glare. A spark of hope danced in his ocean blue eyes locked with her forest green ones. If she was mad at him for ignoring her the past few days it meant that she cared. He smiled lightly, tentatively, but her grip on Scott's hand tightened and she looked away, crushing his heart with this simple move.

He wanted to punch his friend in his stupid boyish face, carry Lydia on his shoulder like a caveman and run away with her, far away from this damn town. But he just stood there, staring angrily at the two most important persons in his life getting all cosy with each other and only looked away when Allison grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the scene.

The sound of the orchestra playing was a welcome diversion and he tried to focus on the instruments and musicians rather than on Scott and Lydia, and he succeed for several minutes until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to check quickly, just a peek. And instead of the make out scene he was prepared to witness, he found Scott standing alone. Then came the scream. The ear piercing/glass breaking scream. And he knew it was her. She was in danger, somewhere inside the school. Scott had already disappeared and he chose to ignore the pang of jealousy and focused on the priority : saving Lydia.  
He pushed the exit door and started to run down the empty corridors, catching her scent. She was terrified. His heart pounded in his chest, afraid that hers might stop before he got the chance to tell her how he really felt...  
He finally found her, tied up on a chair. His feet started to made their way toward her tiny frame, but Scott was already by her side, breaking her free. The way his hand caressed her cheek to wipe the tears away and the soothing words he was whispering to her made his jaw clenched, his hands turning into fist. He should be the one rescuing her, not Scott ! He cleared his throat to make his presence known and the pair finally acknowledged him.

-What happened ? He asked in a cold tone

-Ms Blake...she's the Darach and she tried to kill Lydia, explained Scott, his hand strocking the small of her back.

-And where is she now ?

-She escaped before I got a chance to catch her...

Isaac just nodded, his eyes falling on Lydia. She was looking back at him, her eyes still wet. She was looking so vulnerable that his heart broke into million pieces.

-I'll drive you home, he offered softly.

He hold out his hand to her and waited. She looked at Scott, who seemed confused, then back at him. She seemed to hesitate but walked to him and took his hand in hers, her grip strong and desperate.

-Thanks, she sniffed, whiping away the remaining tears with her free hand.

He offered her a genuine smile, the first one since they knew each other and led her out of the room, away from this nightmare, away from Scott...

* * *

-You didn't have to follow me to my bedroom you know, I can take care of myself.

She was back to her usual cold self but she knew he wasn't buying her shit this time. His eyes were soft and she felt like screaming. She didn't wanted to be this fragile little girl anymore. She didn't wanted pity, even less from him.

-Are you going to tuck me into bed and sing a lullaby ? She laughed dryly while taking off her jacket and shoes

He didn't answered and walked to her, and before she knew it, she was wrapped in his arms. She tried to break free but his hold on her was strong.

-Shhhh, it's ok, he whispered in her ear.

She fought the tears that threatened to fall and pushed him away with all the strenght she had left. He charged back, his arms already wide opened for her, but she kicked his chest angrily with her fists, again and again. He stood still, letting her take out her frustration on him.

-Go away, she yelled, her tiny fists punching his strong torso.

-I won't, he answered softly. Not this time.

She punched him one more time then her hands fell hopelessly at her side. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she bursted into sobs. She didn't fight this time when his strong arms surrounded her shaking body and she let him stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.

-I don't...want to...be..weak, she managed to say between hysterical sobs

-You're not, he said softly. You're one of the strongest person I've ever met.

-No, it's...it's not true.

She pulled back and tried to control her cries, her eyes locked in his.

-Teach me...how to fight.

He raised his eyebrow in surprise but nodded nonetheless.

-Anything you want.

She had stopped crying, determinated to become stronger. No one would ever hurt her like Peter or this psycho teacher. No one.

-Do you want to stay over tonight ? She asked in a small voice

She was scared he'd say no. After all, he had been avoiding her all week to stay with Allison. What if they were together ? What if the reason he was so nice and smooth was because he was scared she would tell her best friend all about their dirty rendez vous ? But when he smiled and nodded, she relaxed and smiled back. He cared. That was all that mattered. And when she fall asleep, his arms around her, she knew tomorrow would be better. Way better.


End file.
